Narusasu
by suki and shadow
Summary: yeah yeah next chapter will have all the smut don't worry ;P


"I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay manlier than you!" Naruto argued

"Dobe, I'm manlier." Sasuke muttered angrily, trying to focuse on paperwork.

"Hm, I AM hokage, you shouldn't call me dobe, teme."

"When you can beat me I'll call you hakage, dobe."

"I'm waaaaaay maniler, though. Even Sakura chose me over you."

"One of your signiture moves is to turn into a girl."

"I get loads of girls and girl like manly men."

"Dobe, you are an idiot. Girls like you because you are hokage. Girls like me because I'm manly."

"Fine! I'm going to prove to you that I'm manlier!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke and running out the door.

"Sakura! Who would be seme if Sasuke and I went out?" Naruto bluntly asked the pink haired girl.

"Hmm, sorry Naruto but Sasuke would top." Sakura answered, used to Naruto's randomness, while Sasuke was shocked into silence.

"Ino, what do you think?" Naruto asked

"Dobe! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, finally overcoming his shock and hitting the blond on the head.

"Owie... in a yaoi relationship we all know that the manlier one is seme." Naruto explained.

"... I think Naruto would top. Sasuke has the word uke in his name afterall." Ino shrugged, getting back to her fight with Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but take it personally; a direct bash to his masculinity.

"We'll ask Rock Lee next." Sasuke huffed, dragging Naruto with him.

"Lee, who would top out of me and Sasuke?"

"Well, Naruto I know that you've had a lot of sex so I guess you would. Unless you've had loads of sex, Sasuke?" Lee asked

"O-of course I have!" Sasuke snapped akwardly

"Then I guess both of you would just fuck each other, although Naruto has more stamina..."

"So I'd be seme?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Yay! In your face Sasuke; I'm winning!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"What about you guys?"

"... I don't care." Neji muttered "This is perverted and weird."

"You shouldn't ask a lady a question like that!" Tenten pouted, hitting Naruto

"Oh, come on, guys!" Naruto whined

"Well, I don't really know Sasuke but he has the sharingan so Sasuke." Tenten shrugged

"Sasuke then, too." Neji shrugged aswell

"Who's winning now, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to ask Hinata!" Naruto growled, Sasuke being dragged again.

"O-oh, N-Naruto!" Hinata blushed furiously

"Hey Hinata! If Sasuke and I were in a relationship who'd top?"

"Y-you-" Hinata then fainted from a nosebleed

"So we're even then, teme. Let's go to the bar and ask Kakashi." Naruto ran off to the bar, Sasuke following.

"Kakashi, who would top me or Sasuke?"

"So you guys are finally coming out of the closet?" Kakashi asked, peering at his old students from behind is porn magazine.

"Nononono-ew. But if we were who'd top?"

"You're stupidly stubborn so you."

"Oh yeah, teme!" Naruto gloated imediently.

"What do you think, Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, after hitting Naruto again.

"There's a reason Naruto is now Hokage. That boy will always follow his dreams so if he wanted to top; he would eventually top."

"Sai?" Sasuke asked, it was getting harder to ignore Naruto now

"I think you would; I think you're stronger."

"Shikamaru?"

"How bothersome. You, Naruto is annoying when he gloats."

"So now we're even." Sasuke smirked again.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked Sasuke's older brother.

"I would kill you if you touched my little brother in that manner." Itachi growled "But if such a thing were to occur I think the nine-tailed beast inside you would not allow you to bottom."

"Yay!" Naruto smirked slyly at Sasuke. "What do you think Kiba?"

"Sasuke, but the thought of you two together is very funny." Kiba laughed into his drink.

"Jiriaya? Iruka?" Naruto asked desperate to win

"After all training it would be an insult to me if you didn't top." Jiriya said taking a quick sip of his drink

"You." Iruka said simply to please Naruto.

"Yay; I'm manlier!" Naruto laughed happily

"We haven't asked Garaa yet, dobe." Sasuke huffed.

"Dosen't matter even if he said you I'd still win." Naruto laughed happily strutting back to his office.

"Dobe. It was an unfair result."

"How so?"

"Nobody here knows me that well."

"Who's fault it that?"

"I was blinded by revenge. Hey, we forgot to ask Yamato!" Sasuke exclaimed pointing at the said ninja.

"What?" Yamato asked after hearing his name.

"Who'd top me or Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke." Yamato shrugged before going about his business

"See, now if Garaa says me we'll be even." Sasuke smirked

"But I don't want to travel all the way to him." Naruto pouted, making his way back to his office again.

"Then, Hokage, what now?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Well, um, we could y'know." Naruto muttered, going into office

"What?!" Sasuke shouted, face going red.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's not like we're virgins. You aren't are you?"

"O-of course not!"

"Well, it would prove once and for all that I'm the manly one, right?" He leaned in closer to Sasuke "Besides you look damn hot in that aunbu outfit." Sasuke managed to surpress a shiver.

"F-fine, I'm a virgin okay?" Sasuke muttered backing away.

"Oh, that's kinda akward. Why?"

"Well, I've been trying to kill Itachi for most of my life, the first time I ever even heard of sex was when Ochimaru tried to suduce me. I've tried having sex but each time I back out - I guess I'm scared because I'm inexperianced..." Sasuke mummbled as if talking to himself

"Well, I'm called a sex god by my fangirls so I-I could teach you I guess. Then we'll be able to see who's manlier..." Naruto offered akwardly

"I-I guess that's a g-good idea." Sasuke smirked

"But I top first."

"What the hell, Dobe?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I'm not letting you anywhere near my ass; you'd have no idea what to do."

"Fine, but Itachi is going to slaughter you after and if it hurts I'm going to use my sharingan on you."

At Naruto's house :=D

"Okay, Teme, first you have to strip." Naruto ordered

"W-what!?"

"Well, either you do it or I'll have to take them off you."

"Fine!" Sasuke huffed starting by taking off his top.

"Okay, first you have to start with foreplay." Naruto licked his lips and pushed the other teen into the wall.

"Dobe-!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto attacked his mouth. Grinning, Naruto foddled with Sasuke's nipples earning him a relucted moan. Sasuke's hands crept up the back of Naruto's top to run his fingernails down the tanned back. Naruto's knee pushed against Sasuke's hardening member erocitally. "Na-ah!" Sasuke moaned his legs giving out when Naruto's tongue entered his mouth. Laying on the floor, Sasuke panted while Naruto smirked down at him.

"Wow, Teme, you are REALLY sensitive."

"S-shut up, Dobe. Nobody has ever touched me like that before." Sasuke muttered, glaring up at the blond.

"Fine, I'll go slower. Take off the rest of your clothes and lie on my bed."

"Shouldn't the Hokage be doing more important things..."

"If I can't help one friend how can I help my village?" Naruto smirked, scratching the bed of his head playfully. Sasuke took off all his clothing apart from his boxers, anticipation tighening his stomach and a blush smudged on his cheeks. Naruto gently pushed him onto the bed, facedown.

"First, I'll give you a massage. You're not used to being touched let alone in an intiment way..." Naruto thought aloud, squirting some scented oil into his palms. "Try to relax." he muttered rubbing Sasuke's shoulders in ways that Sakura had taught him. Accationally he'd touch Sasuke's neck and a small shiver would run down the naked raven's back.

"This is probably the most idiotic way to determen who's manlier. We should have asked Itachi for advice..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Don't you like what I'm doing?" Naruto pouted

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Don't you?" Naruto pressed, one of his hands trying to coax Sasuke to turn his head to look at him.

"Don't ask questions like that." Sasuke ordered, keeping his head firmly buried in the pillow. Naruto leaned over and breathed into the raven's ear "Sasuke..." before trailing his tongue around the shell "Do you like it?" Shakey breathing was all that could be heard from the raven until

"...Yes, Dobe." A shiver went up the blonds spine at hearing the lust Sasuke's voice. Sasuke finally let Naruto's hand push his head towards the blond, Naruto hesitated for a few second before placing a sweet kiss onto the raven's lips. Before Naruto could pull away one of Sasuke's hands awkardly tilted the blond's chin to deepen the kiss. As soon as Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth he could tell that Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. Naruto couldn't help but break the kiss to laugh.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped angrily, his face serveral shades of red.

"It's just that you've mastered so many difficult things, like chidori and aramatsu. But you can't do something simple like kiss or even get touched in that way. Just seems kinda ironic, really. I've also found something I'm better at than you. AND I now know how to defeat you in battles, rather than throw a rasengan at you I should have just given you a blowjob." Naruto grinned down at the obviously pissed off raven.

"You are such a idiot. Who gets distracted about stuff like that when I'm right in front of them like this?" Sasuke grumbled

"Ah, sorry." Naruto peaked Sasuke's lips again "Are you inscure?"

"Don't be an idiot; I'm an Ichiha."

"If it helps you look gorgoes like that and for a first-timer you are doing brilliently." Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned over so that his back was pressed into the materess with Naruto hunched over him.

"NARUTO!" A voice shouted, before a pink haired girl smashed open the locked door with one kick. "...What is this?"

A awkard silence crept past where everybody grew a deep blush.

"Naruto, you are such a horney idiot. Get off that girl and give your report to the hospital like you promised." Sakura finally broke the silence. Sasuke threw a pray to whatever god there was that from where Sakura was she could only see Naruto's back and his legs, but he couldn't help but take being mistaken for a girl offensivly. "Have you seen Sasuke anywhere, you should be keeping an eye on him."

"He's he-" Sasuke's hand clamped over the blond's mouth before he could finish.

"Where?" Sakura asked/snapped. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's as he trailing his tongue over the raven's palm, Sasuke narrowed his eyes warningly before removing his hand.

"-ading towards the woods, he wanted to do some training." Naruto lied rolling his eyes at Sasuke's unnessicary worrying.

"'K you better make sure he isn't up to anything. By the way, Deidara's just come back from a mission and has been taken to the hospital so I best get back to him." Sakura turned and started to walk away "Sorry about the door." she called before the sound of the front door being shut was heard. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes again before slowly he leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue over the raven's lips. Moaning, Sasuke went to caress Naruto's face but the blond held Sasuke's hands over the raven's head. His free hand running down the raven's porcelin chest, Naruto nibbled on Sasuke's lips. Opening his mouth, Sasuke's tried to get the blond to hurry up. Licking around Sasuke's lips, Naruto waited until the raven was desperate before he let his tongue enter and brush past Sasuke's.

"Aa-ah!" Sasuke gasped at the contact, arching his back to try and get closer to the blond's mouth but it was gone.

"C'mon we best get to Sakura, I need to hand in that report."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"I'm the one getting my arse kicked if I don't hand it in..."


End file.
